brofisttvfandomcom-20200213-history
Nono
WARNING, THIS PAGE CONTAINS SPOILERS, PROCEED WITH CAUTION (In fact, most of this is ripped from Wikipedia) Personality Possessing a bubbly personality and a near-endless supply of optimism, Nono seems to be a normal, if clumsy, country girl. However, Nono is anything but normal; in fact, she isn't even human, but an android, who can't quite remember the reason why she was built (though much of her past is revealed later in the series). She idolizes Lal'C, despite the fact that the latter seems to regard her with mild annoyance, and will do anything to please her. Background Hailing from a rural community in the Martian countryside, Nono is a simple and clumsy girl with a big dream: she wants to be a space pilot. And not just any space pilot, but one to rival 'Nonoriri'. Of course, dreaming of being a pilot and actually becoming one are two entirely different things, as she soon finds out upon reaching the city. Even after landing a somewhat dead-end job as a waitress in one of the city's bars, Nono stubbornly holds on to her ideals, despite the chiding of her boss and the bar's regular patrons. Her persistence pays off, however, when she encounters a real space pilot in the person of Lal'C Melk Mark, member of the elite Fraternity and current pilot of Buster Machine Dix-Neuf. It is through Lal'C (whom she impulsively dubs her onee-sama, or big sister) that Nono finally finds the means to make her dreams a reality. ' SPOILERS' Nono has trace recorded history of Takaya Noriko and Amano Kazumi (The pilots of Buster Machines 1 and 2) in her memory. The very person she Idolizes and wants to become is Takaya Noriko. Due to her damaged memory, Nono cannot remember Noriko's actual name and thus pronounces it Nonoriri. Nono's memory of Amano Kazumi is referenced when she calls Lal'C Onee-sama and when Nono makes origami cranes. The final reference to "Top o Nerae!" from Nono's memory is the catch phrase that she has memorized. "With guts, and effort," spoken in Japanese. Nono sacrifices her life in the last episode by using her generator and the remaining artificial buster machines to seemingly warp a fatal black hole left in the wake of her climactic battle with Lal'C and the final Space Monster, leaving her legacy in a form of a badly done Origami crane. Abilities Though alluded to throughout the series, in the fourth episode, it is revealed that Nono is in fact a buster machine. Hints to this included Nono's Inazuma Kick in the 1st episode, and her connection with Buster Machines highlighted by Dix-Neuf's power up in the 2nd, Quatre-Vingt-Dix awakening in the 3rd, as well as the ominous feeling of the true Space Monster Fraternity mistook as an alien Buster Machine, and the Serpentine Sisters thought was an alien Topless (which it actually is, since Topl ess are an evolution to bring humanity closer to Space Monsters making them the new 'white cells' for the galaxy.) Nono herself is formidable, with the ability to warp almost instantaneously using the singularity built into her. Using three special lenses on the back of her hands and her chest, she can absorb energy blasts. Upon her legs are six banks of lasers similar to the ones used on the old Exelion, as well as additional thrusters. Finally, she can fire off a Buster Beam, or her rendition of a slicing maneuver, where she has the power to cut a moon in half. Not to mention the ability to create multitudes of micro-black holes. Category:Characters